I'll Always Lead You Right
by Princess dogooder
Summary: After Rocky and Cece's life came to an end they end up back in their teenage bodies. Cece ((Ty's girlfriend)) ended up in the right place but Rocky went to the wrong place. Cece won't put up with that for long Possible future Sequal
1. BFF Afterlife

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. I **do **own the idea.

Summery: After Rocky and Cece's life came to an end they end up back in their teenage bodies. Cece ((Ty's girlfriend)) ended up in the right place but Rocky went to the wrong place. Cece Ty (who is the best of the best) and all the other people that love Rocky won't put up with that for long

* * *

"Hey Rocky," Cece said cheerfully.

"Cece," Rocky exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my friend," Cece replied.

"You don't belong here," Rocky whispered.

"Neither do you," Cece replied.

"Cece," Rocky said, "I'm not worth it."

Rocky saw 'the look' in Cece's eyes.

"You're not worth it? Let's not forget that you were the person who made me who I was in life. You stood by me when I was unable to hold myself up. You were the one who would never let me quit and don't you dare tell me you're not worth it. NOBODY speaks about my best friend like that, especially not my best friend. I'm not going to let you quit either Rocky."

"It's over Cece," Rocky said sadly.

Cece paused. Rocky saw another look in Cece's eyes. It was a look that said _I have an idea._

"Come with me," she said.

"Where are we going," Rocky asked.

Cece didn't answer. She just pulled Rocky up.

"Don't tell me you have another hair-brained scheme,"

Cece put her hands on her hips.

"I'll have you my hair is absolutely perfect," she said.

Rocky laughed.

"Same old Cece," she said.

Cece got a text from Ty.

_Where are you_, it read.

_Rocky belongs in the right place, _Cece wrote back.

Ty responded almost immediately.

_First, why are you telling me what I already know and second you didn't answer my question. My question is **where are you** not does Rocky belong in the right place._

_I'm visiting with Rocky, _Cece wrote back, _and today is her last day of being in the wrong place._

Cece's phone rang. It was Ty.

"I'm not changing my mind," Cece said.

"Cece I love you but it's not that simple. That day... it would have to be relived."

"You don't have to relive it. I will," Cece said.

"Like I would let you go through that," Ty said, "It's h-"

"Can't be as bad as what Rocky's going through now," Cece said.

Cece saw a tunnel. It was labeled JORNEY TO THE PASSED,

"That's spelled wrong," Cece said.

"I'm impressed," Rocky commented, "You wouldn't have realized that before."

"That's the way back to the right place," Duce explained.

"Come Rocky," Cece said.

"I'm not a do-" Rocky began but Cece pushed her through the tunnel as down they fell.


	2. Rocky's First Lesson

Rocky watched in amazement.

"I was like 8 years old here," she said.

"Uh-huh," Cece replied, "I remember this too. It was when your mom and dad adopted Ty."

"TY was adopted," Duce exclaimed.

"So was I," Rocky said, "I was adopted at 4 days old. Ty was ten."

_"Mom," Little Rocky said, "can I talk to you a minute?"_

_"Sure baby," Cornelia Blue said, "I always have time for you."_

_"You know the boy I'm friends with at the orphanage? Tyron?"_

_"Of course I do," Mrs. Blue replied._

_"How about adopting him," Rocky asked._

_"I'm okay with it," Mrs. Blue said, "Long as your father is okay with it."_

"But Ty was there when you went through that tough time when you were seven," Duce said.

"We were friends since I was three," Rocky said, "my dad used to volunteer at the orphanage."

"I'm sorry. I'm still in shock from **TY WAS ADOPTED. **Isn't he the best of the best?"

"Yeah so? What does that even have to do with Ty being an orphan."

_Dr. Michael Blue came into the room_

_"What am I okay with," he asked smiling._

_"Adopting Tyron," Rocky said._

_"Fine," Dr. Blue replied, "But there is no way we're calling him Tyron. That sounds gangsta."_

_Rocky laughed._

_"Dad did you seriously say gangsta," she asked._

"You see Rocky," Cece said, "You're an amazing person. You're kind. You're caring. You're loving. If it weren't for you Ty wouldn't have been Ty Blue."

"Don't you get it Cece? As much as I loved Ty there were times I was jealous of him."

_"Rocky," Dr. Blue said a few days later, "Time for bed."_

_"That's not fair," Rocky whined, "Tyron gets to stay up later."_

_"First off it's not Tyron it's Ty. Secondly Ty is older so he has more homework to do. You finished all your homework."_

_"Yeah. I'll be in bed soon as I'm done with my homework Raquel" _

_"Please call me Rocky," Rocky said._

_"Sure as long as you call me Ty," Ty replied._

_They both laughed._

"I forgot about that," Rocky said smiling at the memory."

"See," Duce said.

Suddenly the tunnel started moving again faster and faster. Rocky found herself falling into another place with Cece falling on top of her and Duce falling on top of Cece.

"Dinah would not like this," he groaned as he fell.


	3. The Impossible Standered

**_"Cece come on," Rocky said, "It's better to just do the right thing."_**

**Rocky sighed. She was always the practical one in the group. She was way harder on herself then anyone. She hated to rock the boat. Cece used to call her "never rock the boat Rocky". To Rocky everything was black and white.**

_**"I am **__doing the right thing Rocky."_

_"Oh please," Rocky said, "What have you ever done to meet the standards? You're always thinking of yourself. You do crazy things. __You don't seem to care like I do and even I haven't met the standards. But I am not going to take advantage of the situation. I don't think you should do that either."_

Rocky shuttered. She couldn't believe how arrogant she sounded. It wasn't that she thought she was better then everyone else. She held herself to a higher slandered. She thought everyone should be able to meet those standards. It was like a light bulb coming on in her head when she saw this. She put her head down in her hands but Cece lifted her head up gently and whispered, "don't be ashamed."

_"Rocky do you even listen to yourself," Cece demanded, "NOBODY would meet your standards."_

_"That's not true! If you do the wrong thing it doesn't matter where you are. The guilt of doing the wrong thing will eat you up alive."_

_"I have __**never **__done the wrong thing," Cece said._

_"Really? You don't remember the air show or the time you hit Flynn or the time we lied in order to get to the performance art school or-"_

"You hit Flynn," Duce asked.

"He drove me crazy," Cece said, "and I was just a kid. That's what my mom's mom would do when I drove her crazy. Mom explained to me that wasn't the best way to deal with Flynn and I told her about what gandma did. Let's just say there was a real be fight between mom and gandma after that."

"Gandma?"

"It was my 18 month old way of saying grandma and it just stuck," Cece explained.

_"That was a long time ago," Cece said, "I was a child at the time. It's not wrong when you don't know it's wrong."_

_"Always with the excuses," Rocky said._

_"Rocky come on. Give yourself a break. Give me a break and everyone else for that matter_ _."_

_"Well you do what you want," Rocky said, "I'm gonna do the right thing."_

_She stormed off in a huff._

"Rocky," Duce said, "Do you understand how your standards may be a little too high."

"Well Ty was perfect," Rocky said, "I couldn't compete."

"Perfect? Are we talking about the same Ty Blue I know? Because the Ty Blue I know isn't perfect. The Ty Blue I know peed in the snow to see if he could write his name in it at age 12."

Rocky laughed and the tunnel opened up and moved foward.


	4. How I Feel About Rocky (Cece)

Rocky found herself in a place that reminded her of a talk show. She was shocked when she saw who the talk show host was. It was Gary Wilder.

"Welcome to HOW I FEEL ABOUT ROCKY. First up we have Ms. CECE Jones."

"How do I feel about Rocky? She is my best friend. She will do anything for anybody. She will give you the shirt off her back. She actually **did **give me the shirt off of her back when I was wearing something she thought was completely inappropriate. My arms were showing," she added jokingly.

"It was more then your arms," Rocky mumbled.

"The one bad thing I have to say about Rocky is that she's way too hard on herself. Rocky got a ninety-eight on a test once and she insisted on seeing the guidance counselor. She thought that she had to have developed a learning disability overnight."

...

_"Rocky you're being silly. __A ninety-eight is good. __I'd be thrilled to get a ninety-eight."_

_"Cece you'd be thrilled to get a thirty-eight," Rocky said, "I'm smarter then that_ _"_

_"Are you saying I'm not smart," Cece asked._

_"No not exactly. There are all different kinds of smart. You're smart for you. You have interesting ideas. But you're not smart like me. I'm... exceptional."_

_"Exceptionally conceded you mean," Cece said_

_"I am not about to apologize for being proud of who I am," Rocky rebuffed._

_"No but how about apologizing for insulting me," Cece said, "You're not little miss perfect. You have your issues too."_

_"Name one," Rocky demanded_

_"You think you're perfect," Cece said, "and you're too controlling. You are also way too realty based."_

_Rocky held out her hands to Cece._

_"When you've been through the same thing **I've **been through then you can talk. How can you say I'm controlling?"_

_"With my mouth," Cece replied._

_"Ty," Rocky said as she saw Ty coming, "Tell Cece I'm right."_

_"What's going on," Ty asked._

_Cece filled him in._

_"Sorry Rocky," Ty said, "I have to agree with Cece on this one. You're way too negative."_

_"I am not. I got a 98 on my test. I must have a learning disability."_

_"GEEZ. A ninety-eight... you'd better call the ambulance- you may have had an aneurysm and lost a brain cell," Ty said sarcastically and Cece cracked up._

_..._

"But you know despite all the times I have fought with Rocky I still say she is the best friend ever. Despite having Rocky give me a reality check for wearing studded jeans I have no doubt that Rocky was trying to be nothing but a good friend. She always had her ideas of what was best for everyone. If she thought something was good for another person she would push for it. Rocky would always apologize when she was wrong. That was all it took to fix things. When I was wrong and I apologized she accepted it right away.

"Here's how I see it. If it were me in Rocky's shoes how would she treat me? I believe she would treat me with grace and dignity. I believe she would treat me with love and kindness. I know she would forgive me. So what I don't get is why she can't extend the same courtesy to herself. She's such a great friend, sister and so much more why does she see the need to be perfect?"

Cece's words really hit Rock at that moment. She was very demanding and she realized that. The truth of the matter was that Rocky was someone who would go to the extreme. She got mad. She didn't just react. She over-reacted to things. It was time to give up that hold on herself. She knew she had to do that. She just didn't know how.


	5. How I Feel About Rocky (Deuce)

"Now it's time," Gary announced, "For Deuce Martinez to take his turn."

"Hey," Duce said, "That's my twin brother."

"Wait," Rocky said, "Deuce told me he had a twin but he never told me his name was Duce"

"Don't even ask what our sisters name was," Duce said, "Doodie"

Cece cracked up.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I were," Duce said.

* * *

"To ask me what I think about Rocky is like asking me what I think about the best of the best. She's kind. She's loving. She's BEEN through the experiences. Nothing ever gets Rocky down. She will do anything for anyone. Rocky knows about loving people even when they're not lovable.

"I'm not going to say Rocky isn't controlling. She wants everything to go right. That's why she feels the need to take control all the time. She's also a bit critical at times.

...

_"Hey Deuce," Rocky said, "You seem happy."_

_"I got a B+ on my Spanish test," Deuce replied._

_"Seriously? Deuce you **are **Spanish. You should have gotten at least an A."_

_..._

_"So," Ty asked, "What are you gonna do about the Dina situation?"_

_Deuce sighed._

_"You shouldn't sigh like that," Rocky said, "it makes you sound irritated."_

_"So," Deuce asked._

_"That's an unattractive quality," Rocky said._

_"I **am **irritated," Deuce said._

_"That's another thing," Rocky said, "You shouldn't say I am."_

_"Why the **** not," Ty asked, "I say I am."_

_"It's different," Rocky said, "Deuce doesn't have... you know **it**."_

_"Right now you have a case of the crazies," Ty said._

"But the wisdom of some of the things Rocky said really stuck with me. I never understand why she always wanted to do things the hard way though. I have a theory about it. Rocky's been through a lot. She was always so busy trying to be super girl she never had time just to be human."

Everything Deuce said was true. Rocky realized that now.

"It was hard for me," Rocky said.

"Why," Duce asked.

"I love Ty and I have since before we were brother and sister but he's better then me. I always felt like I was in his shadow. I couldn't stop because I thought if I did I might stop being good. I thought I might end up..."

"But don't you see Rocky," Cece said, "You wouldn't allow yourself to move forward because you didn't see yourself as worthy."


	6. How I Feel About Rocky (Dina)

"Well," Gary said, "Now it's Dina's turn to speak her mind so Dina come on up here. What do you think of Rocky?"

"What do I think of Rocky? I think she's fun. I think she's loyal. I think she's protective of the people that she loves. I think that Rocky never gives up on anyone else.

"On the other hand I think Rocky gives up on herself way too easily. If she makes the slightest mistake it's like a Greek Tragedy. If she wants something a certain way she's like a drill Sergeant. I think the reason for that is that she has OCD-"

"I DO NOT HAVE OCD," Rocky said.

"That's the only explanation for why she can't see how terrific she is. Rocky had so many qualities I envy.

"One of the things I must admire about Rocky is that she's comfortable in her own skin. Rocky isn't afraid to be different. I **hate **being different. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. Rocky doesn't see herself as different. She sees herself as unique. I love that about her.

"Another thing I love about Rocky is her energy. She has more energy then I have. And I'm the mother of **eight **children seven of which are boys. If you add Deuce to the mix that makes it nine. Rocky is so patient it's unbelievable. She puts up with everything. Of course there was one time she really ticked me off but that's all forgiven now."

...

_"Rocky what the hell were you thinking hitting my kid," Dina demanded._

_"I didn't hit him. I bit him. He bit his brother so I bit him back so he knows how it feels," Rocky explained._

_"Well we don't do that," Dina said, "and I think you owe Dylan and apology."_

_"He shouldn't have bitten Conner," Rocky said._

_"He's 2. You're 22," Dina said, "and I'm sure his older brother was instigating."_

_Dina loved her children but she knew them all. Dylan never fought unless he was provoked. Conner had the tendency to provoke Dylan. Dina and Deuce actually had a daughter in high school. They gave her up for adoption because they didn't feel they would be good parents. So in their eyes Conner was their oldest. Dylan was next. Andrew followed Dylan. Harold was born soon after. Jack was born. Theo was after that. Nathan came next. Then finally they had a little girl Brenda._

_..._

"So to sum it up how do I feel about Rocky. I love her."`


End file.
